TotA-friendship,love and sacrifice
by Leila Light-heart
Summary: Leila is a lieutenant colonel of Mulkuth imperial forces under orders of 3rd division colonel Jade Curtiss what lies before them ? The adventure begins.


**thank you for those who waiting very chapter will be from the manga Jade,Anise and Ion gaiden and watch out for spoilers. I don't own tales of the Abyss but I do own my oc. I have a explanation I accidentally close the fanfiction and I was almost finish it and here I'am restarting it again...and this is first time I write a story please do not be mean to me and please don't bash me.**

* * *

My name is Leila Light-heart . Lieutenant colonel of third division Malkuth imperial forces , I am under orders to Colonel Jade Curtiss . I am a female solider, normally girls just fall in love on boys , marry and live a normal life have a happy family , maybe that won't happen to me right now , maybe some day . Well ... I have may reasons why I became a solider , I can tell you some , for justice , peace and love for our country wait ... not just the country but for the whole world.  
My adventure begins here :

I just finished my documents finally and submit it then I went back to my office .When I got back in the office, sitting in the chair remembering good memories but that stopped when a solider knock the door. " Lieutenant-colonel Light-heart Emperor Peony request your presence" the solider said ."Alright dismiss " I replied after that the solider walk out . I was thinking that why is emperor Peony wishing my presence . I should stop thinking Emperor Peony is waiting me .As I went in emperor's chamber I ask emperor Peony "Emperor Peony may I ask why did you call me? ". " That's because you and Jade will go on a mission , I will tell you right now about the mission Jade already knows about this you will both go to Daath and bring this letter to the fon master" Peony replied as he gave the letter to me ."I trust both of you for this" Peony continued as Jade entered. "Yes emperor" I replied. Jade motioned that we have to go then we went to the tartarus and went to Daath.

Later Jade and I are now in the Daath after we walked miles from the port . The Daath is so big with a cathedral in it. Then Jade and I entered the cathedral there is a very big table the I see then the green boy I think he's the fon master then left side of the him is a fon master guardian with pigtails and right side of him man in violet robe with a hat and symbol of Yulia he appears to be grand maestro. Then we introduced that Jade bowed and told about the letter and I put it in the table near to the fon master and bowed and went back to Jade's fon master reads the letter and said "From this document, it is clear that emperor Peony wrote it sincerely, not merely stating it ." "Yes" Jade replied.

Fon master looks down and said "His majesty must truly wish peace from the bottom of his heart, this must be the reason why the citizens love him more than anything, which I really think is wonderful". I looked at Jade he looked surprised then Ion noticed and asked "Is something wrong?". "Pardon me...nothing, those thoughtful words are indeed assuring... I think it sounds very promising" Jade politely replied and smiled at fon master."Colonel Curtiss" the grand maestro suddenly shouted. Well that shocked me a little bit then I composed myself. "Yes" Jade calmly replied."Leave the letter here, we'll give an official response tomorrow" the grand maestro continued. Both the fon master and the guardian were silent.

"Understood, we"ll be waiting at the port" Jade replied the both us went out in the cathedral and went back at the port. At the port we were just waiting a official response then I ask Jade how was he so calm when the grand maestro suddenly shouted Jade just smirked at me the I a messenger came to us then that the fon master can't operate because of his sudden sickness."As said, the fon master confirmed that he cannot cooperate with this, though thank you for asking" the messenger said."I see that's quite regretful" I replied the messenger bows and walks away.

"Hmm" Jade said thinking. "Ummm, colonel shall we go to fon master guardian with pigtails, we can ask her about fon master?" I suggest. He smirked and me praise me for the plan(oh really?I think he knew the plan all along).We found her in a monument she noticed us and said "To all pilgrims, do you want a guide to lead all the stone monuments? Anise will be a cute, pretty guide for you a cheap price."May I request some thing of you, miss" Jade said."Ye~ss! With pleasure~ then she looked at us rather shocked.

Jade agreed that we go to tour."And here is the 33rd Stone Monument~" Anise said when we arrived at the 33rd Stone monument."We've that fon master is in bed and can't even go out to the public events,due to his sudden illness, his suddenly fainted after we give him an invitation... and got so sick that he even had to send a messenger to deliver the response to the letter from emperor Peony,it has us very worried" I stated."E~~H and the 33rd Stone Monument documents of the creation of Audulrant and~~ Anise said but Jade smirked I knew he had a plan all along."Can you please tell him that we wish to make an appointment?With the sick fon master." Jade requested Anise."But I can't do as you request while I'm doing work like this!" Anise replied back."Well then, just tell him that." Jade reassured Anise.

After that, Jade told the plan and later Jade and I changed clothes so that they won't recognize us immediately as Malkuth solider. Jade wear some sort of a uniform but not Malkuth uniform with cloak and white gloves and with high ponytail while I wear a black long-sleeve knee dress , black stockings and high boots with a red cloak and a red ribbon in my brown bob hair. "My,my Leila you look cute" Jade said which made me blush very red as a tomato but we moved on our plan. Later near the cathedral Jade and I spread the news about the "fake" confinement of fon master and many people were made and went to the cathedral to smiled/smirked and I was smiling because the plan is going well."The plan is going well" I thought as we went to the speed boat in the river.

After minutes felt more like hours we were waiting for the fon master and Anise to my relief they're now here."Colonel Curtiss, Lieutenant Light-heart!" Ion said as running towards us."We've been waiting for way fon master" I said as I offer my hand to the fon the two of them were in the boat the boat went to full speed."In the end, I did something horrible ! If I get sacked what will I do~~~?!" Anise said with tears on her face."I'm sorry Anise, I'll try to use my authority to prevent that from happening" Ion said reassuring Anise.

"Really?!" Anise said with happiness."Let's follow this river and reach the sea without dropping by the ship is waiting at the sea" Jade as he pulled his ponytail."It's good the god generals are out on they were there we'd never know if we could actually run off like this" Anise stated."Right" Jade said."You know their abscensce?" Anise questioned Jade."Gathering information is just basics.I have predicted various situations that could happen... not getting your cooperation included as well, miss" Jade replied.

"Hmm...it seems complicated, but well done." Anise compliment Jade."Thanks for that then" Jade with his unusual tone."All right, the sea is just up ahead now!"I said as I saw thesea in my view." The order's boat!They're grand maestro's men" Anise said as we saw the order's boat."Please fon master come to my side" jade said to fon master and fon master obeyed. "I'll shake them off" Anise said as she cast some fonic arte to the soldiers. "Hm,a fonic arte? that's quite reassuring." Jade said. "Uuuugh, its so hard to control the degree of it. I didn't plan to severely injure them too" Anise complained after she casts a fonic arte.

"Colonel Curtiss, do you have any experience with dancing?" Anise questions Jade. Jade looked back to Anise and replied "...I am somewhat interested, but I thought dancing is something you do on the ground, miss?". "Anise ,it's Anise Tatlin,colonel,despite my appearance...I'm also a fon master guardian,plus,the youngest elite" Anise said with a wink."Hmm,excuse me for that then,so,miss Anise,let me see your skill" Jade said as he stir the wheel and that made Anise fell to the water."Anise!" Ion said worried. I hold Ion shoulder so he won't fall "She'll be okay fon master" I said smiling reassuring him and he smiled back at me."Here, I go, one down, two down" Anise said as she fighting the soldiers. "A-Anise! Don't do something dangerous like that!" Ion warned Anise."You have quite a good companion with you" I said amazed of Anise's doing.

"Yes! Anise is also a puppeteer, this little body just has too many wonders in it!" Ion replied with a smile."Oh?" Jade replied he seems to know something."Ah,wah!" Anise said as she destroy one boat and another then went back to the boat."Nice going, colonel" Anise said "Same to you, Anise." Jade replied. "Oww, we ended up getting trapped,sorry." Anise apologize."Hm...well,what should we do now?" Jade said when we were surrounded by the order's boats."What to do?" Anise asks. "Please hold on tight the three of you! It will... shake a bit! Ion said. "Ion?!" Anise said as the three of us except Ion gave a very surprised looks as Ion cast a special fonic arte. "Awe-Awesome! All the soliders were taken out all at once?!" Anise said as we saw all other soldiers were unconscious. I looked at Ion he looks tired." I just made them unconscious,they will..wake up after a while,take this moment-" Ion said before he collapsed I caught Ion before he collpase on the floor."Ion!" Anise said as I caught Ion."We..have to go the tartarus now!" I said with a little panic in my tone.

After that we went to the tartarus put Ion in a cabin and left Anise for awhile, then Jade and I went back to our cabins and changed our clothes back to our uniforms and went back to the cabin where Anise and Ion Ion woke up we called the doctor for check-up of why he collapsed Jade told the the doctor he used a special fonic arte the doctor told us the special fonic arte was actually a daathic fonic arte used only for fon masters and the doctor forbade the fon master from using it for awhile until he recovers. After the doctor excused himself "Excuse me for rudeness for my rudeness right now, but please don't do any reckless and arbitrary actions like that, fon master, there are still many other ways we can shake them off,I'm going to tell to trust a stranger like me but..." Jade sermon Ion both Anise and Jade looked mad. "...I'm sorry" Ion apologized."We're grateful that you woud help us,however...it would be like putting the cart before the horse if you fainted because of it,*(to do things in the wrong order or with wrong priorities)please listen to us, fon master,please leave the battles to us from now on." Jade said. "Leave them to you guys?" Ion asks. "Yes,placing yourself in the line of fire your isn't your obligation" Jade continued."Please use your kindness to protect the people from the war, fon master Ion" Jade with a smile.

Then Ion suddenly laughs. "I-...I'm for the three of you.I won't do that again,I promise!fufu" Ion said still laughing. "Umm.. what's so funny about it, Ion? Anise asks."Eh..well,somehow,i just suddenly fell relieved,even though I was really scared a while back,this is the first time I've ever been excited in my life!" Ion replied happily while he was holding his three of us has question faces but the three of us smiled when we saw Ion smiling. "Well,it's good enough that he seems so happy" Anise said looking at Ion. Then suddenly the alarm went on and a Malkuth solider went in "What was that just now?!" I questioned the Malkuth solider "We've detected very strong seven fonons!We've confirmed that it's coming from Kimlasca and headed to Malkuth territory... identification unknown" the Malkuth solider replied."Seventh fonons from Kimlasca?seems like we should investigate" Jade said. Something major is going to happen.


End file.
